Rhiannon Jauregui
In the alchemist, it tells the reader “Tell your heart that the fear of suffering is worse than the suffering itself. And that no heart has ever suffered when it goes in search of its dreams, because every second of the search is a second's encounter with God and with eternity.” but another thing no one thing's about “We are travelers on a cosmic journey, stardust, swirling and dancing in the eddies and whirlpools of infinity. Life is eternal. We have stopped for a moment to encounter each other, to meet, to love, to share.This is a precious moment. It is a little parenthesis in eternity.” - Rhiannon quoting The Alchmeist by Paulo Coelho to Justin Rhiannon "Rhi" Akasha Renaé Annabel Jauregui-Lazatin née Jauregui Escárcega Is the oldest child and only daughter between Demetria Escárcega and Wystan Killough, the adopted daughter of Daniel Jauregui. She is the younger half-sister to Prudence and Savannah and the older sister to Phoenix, Daniel Jr., Maxwell, India, and Tallulah. Rhiannon is the mother to June, Zion, and triplets Teddy, Ziggy, and Matty, and Jordan, she also has two daughter's named Angela (with Mark) who was also stillborn, and Emilia (with Justin) who was stillborn. Her youngest four are with her husband and formerly boyfriend Justin Geraldo Lazatin. Her eldest June was conceived when she was fifteen and born when she was sixteen, and her second Zion was born when she was eighteen. Background Early Life Rhiannon was born on Tudela, Navarre, Spain Appearance Rue is a beautiful young women with long curly brown hair and beautiful almond blue eyes with long eyelashes and a heart shaped face with dimples. She is the only one who inherited her mother curvaceous body with large hips and a small but nicely shaped but and large DD breasts. Tattoos # Rhiannon and her fiancé Justin Geraldo Lazatin got matching tattoos on their forearms of a bottle of Cholula Hot Sauce. # On Frances’ right shoulder, she has a photo of gay icon and English humorist Quentin Crisp. # And on her upper left am is a girl with blue curly hair crying blood and with shading of this dark cloud over her and has a slit throat with blood coming from it. With the quote “The child gives, because the body can, and the mind of the violator cannot.” Which is a quote by Maya Angelou from her book "I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings". # On the back of her right calf she has a hand with a lighter and a banner that says "Best" with tiny little traditional flowers. The tattoo matches with her other best friend , they got this tattoo together when they went on a trip to Portgul during the summer of before there 12 year # She also got this tattoo of a cat’s face and the name “OLIVER” in memory of her cat Oliver who passed away. It is next to her strawberry tattoo. # On her left thigh she has a beautiful mermaid inspired by one of her favorite video games Cuphead, as in the video game there is a boss mermaid. And it has a mixer of old style burlesque dancers like Gypsy Rose Lee, and Sherry Brittan. The mermaid is also pouring water out of a pitcher as a thank you to her zodiac sign Aquarius. She also has a quote that says “The stars twinkled above him brilliantly, representing all of the beautiful laws of the universe.” # Rue had a comic book version of herself called “Captain Lights” designed by fellow artist Tomm Georgeson for a series of webisodes. The laser gun which she has tattooed on her hip comes from these comics. # On her inner elbow she has a heart shaped glass with red liquor inside with little hearts inside. And a banner wrapping around the heart is a quote that says "Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker". # On the right side of her thigh got this tattoo of a retro-style rocket ship as a tribute to her son Zion. Written on the ship is “Player 3” to symbolize that Zion is the third member of their family and “02-04-20” for birthday: February 4th, 20. # Rhiannon got a tattoo of British comic book character Tank Girl on the left side of her back. The tattoo is done in a more realistic style than most of her others. # Rhiannon has an outline scorpion tattoo on the right side of her upper back. She said she likes this symbol because such a tiny creature has so much power that make’s it fearful. # A quote from The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry which says “And now here is my secret, a very simple secret: It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.” This is tattooed on her right rib cage right under her breast. On the other side of her ribcage she got "The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart." # She got this tattoo of the Pink Panther holding a spray can in memory of two graffiti artist friends who died around the same time. Personality Rhiannon is a kind and compassionate women but she possesses a great sadness beyond her years due to the abuse she experiences from her father and her sister Savannah, and then her later very brutal and traumatizing rape at the hands of Parker Wright. But Rue is very much the strongest out of her siblings and isn't afraid to stand up for herself and refuses to be bullied by anyone or let those she cares about be bullied. Rhiannon is also a very understanding person and has a great love of those who are on the edge of society as her closet friend that she has had since she was a child are apart of the LGBTQ community. Works Bibliography Novels * When Pain Becomes Happiness * I Lost My Mind Between Childhood and Adulthood * The Odysseus of TigerLily * Killing Me Softly Series * The Demon Trilogy ** The Demon's Offspring ** The Demon's Carnage ** The Demon's Lover Filmography Television * Luna Negra played Montserrat "Montse" Amador Beaumont * Caja Atrapada played Theresa Martinez y Rodriguez * Mata Hari played Mata Hari * Eres Bella played Gemma Verona/Giovanni Verona * Mi Amor Te played Pascal Quiroga * Egypt's Greatest Monarchs played Hatsheput * Isabel played Isabella I of Castile * From Dusk Till Dawn played * Versailles played Maria Theresa of Spain * Alias played Anna Espinosa * Juana Inés played Juana Inés de la Cruz * Desventurados Amantes played Picasso Arias * Narcos played Maria Victoria Henao * Sin Senos no hay Paradiso played Catalina Santana * Medici played Contessina de' Bardi * The Godmother played Griselda Blanco Films * Chicas de Kamikaze played Isabel Figueroa * Carmen played Carmen * El Callejón de los Milagros played Alma Miranda Rey * Desperado played Carolina * Four Rooms played Dinah * Volver played Raimunda * Justicia Poética played Justice Gil Vega * Once Upon a Time In Mexico played Carolina * Ferdinand played Isabella * Selena played Selena Quintanilla * Cleopatra played Cleopatra VIII of Egypt * Cuervo cero played Ivelisse * True Romance played Nova Reyes * Frida played Frida Kahlo * El Árbol de Melocotón played Aurora Diaz * Sabrina played Sabrina * Monster's Ball played Maria Del Carmen * The Mirabal Sisters played María Argentina Minerva Mirabal Reyes * Cuervo Cero 2 played Ivelisse * Evita played María "Evita" Eva Duarte de Perón * War and Peace played Natasha Rostova * Maya played Maya Deren (born Eleanora Derenkowskaia) * Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind played Clementine * Justintian played Theodora * Kill Balder: Volume 1 played The Bride/Freya/Beatrix Paz * Kill Balder: Volume 2 played The Bride/Freya/Beatrix Paz * Celeste played Celeste de la Vega * Inglorious Bastards played Vera Atkins * The Blind Side played Music Videos * Commercials * As Director As Screenwriter Relationships Love Interests Family Friends Enemies Trivia * Rhiannon own's several dogs named Dexter and Sariyah who are Staffordshire Bull Terrier and rescued three bulldogs named Hopelily a mini bulldog and another bulldog named Swagger who is albino and wheel chaired bond named Hulk. ** She is also is a cat lover and has three named Loki, Ruby, and Simba, and Rue's other cat Oliver passed away and she has a tattoo of him. She also has a Angus mixed breed: half-domestic tabby, half-Scottish wildcat ** She also owns a pig named Duchess Pepa Valentina. * During school and now she known's how to play Guitar, Saxophone, Piano and the French Horn Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jauregui Family Category:Escárcega Family Category:Killough Family Category:YEG Entertainment